Take My Love
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Neko!Levi x Reader] [AU]</html>


"Levi, what the actual hell is this?"

A moment to yourself; that was all you wanted. Your parents pressured you day in and day out about your stupid, upcoming semester. Your friends bombarded you with parties and dinners that finally repelled you. Even your best friend started to irritate you with her constant texts and calls. Turning off every device you owned, you broke out of your cage of an apartment just to run by the grocery store to buy some well deserved Chinese food and ice cream.

And what were you greeted with? The cheery atop this sundae of madness you had been doubled dipped in headfirst? Your damn cat, Levi, left your new couch in ruins. It just arrived yesterday, one that had been put on back order multiple times. The left arm rest was covered in scratch marks, and little white pieces of stuffing scattered about the wooden leg.

Of course, the little bastard was no where to be seen. This moment just defined your entire week right there.

Half slamming your groceries onto the counter, you turned a heel and searched for him.

"Levi!" you growled. "Get your ass out here NOW."

There was no response. Just awkward silence. You checked under the chairs, under the table, behind every piece of damn furniture that you owned. It was as if the little bastard disappeared altogether. You always joked to your family and friends that Levi was a secretly trained ninja cat with the soul purpose of driving you insane.

Today, that joke lost every humorous edge it contained before.

"Levi!" you called again, more desperately than angry now.

You searched through your room, the last spot he could possibly be hiding. Every bend of the neck added to your crick. Ah, another item to add on your shit list for the week. This was Friday for heaven's sake! A peaceful time where you could plaster yourself to your deliciously, comfy, new sofa, stuff your face with all the junk food your stomach could hold and watch Netflix into the small hours of the morning, cut off entirely from the outside world! Your traitor of a pet didn't even leave you be.

Crawling on your hands and knees, you peered into the shadows of your closet and desk with no success.

And then, you came upon the bed: a low, threatening hum resonated from the darkness, and two glowing eyes pierced the very depths of your soul. You spotted the silhouette of the demon furball curled in the farthest corner from you. Mustering your courage, you reached under.

A sudden hiss and a quick slash to your hand, you recoiled back with no success. Little red marks now etched into your skin.

"You little-get over here!" you lunged yourself at him as best as you could. "You're in trouble!"

His hiss escalated into a terrifying yowl. Responding to your movements, he latched himself onto your arm, sinking his fangs into your arm. With a cry, you pulled out your injured limb, the parasite still attempting to bring you to your knees. Containing no patience, you grabbed the scruff of his neck and pried him off you. He dangled helplessly in your grasp, accepting his defeat rather sourly. Pale eyes stared you down.

"You and I are going to have a little talk," you grumbled, shuffling your way to the living room.

Promptly, you planted yourself in front of the destruction he created. His initial rage melted away into his usual stoic face. that famous "I don't give a fuck" expression that drove you nuts...and he knew it.

"Mind explaining this to me?" your eyes shifted over to him.

He jerked his head towards you. "No."

You waited in the tense, awkward silence. You could already predict you'd disapprove of his answer.

"...Well?"

He shrugged his tiny shoulders.

Instantly, you smacked your hand to your forehead. "Damn it, Levi! This couch was so expensive! I've been waiting for months-MONTHS-for it to come in! It's ruined now!"

You placed him back on the floor. In dismay, you plopped yourself on one of the cushions, buried your face in your hands and just cried. This was the last straw to topple over the stack, the one little thing that triggered the nuclear bomb of emotions you hid every day this week. The little fiend simply watched, appearing completely unaffected.

"I hate school," you moaned into your palms. "I'm tired of everyone's damn pestering! I can't get a minute to myself to just breathe! I can't seem to fully satisfy anyone! I can't make a fucking decision without someone disagreeing or questioning me!" following a few more shivering cries, you exhaled sharply. "I just wanna curl up somewhere and sleep forever..."

Slowly but surely, your frantic sobs quieted down to little sniffs. You stayed frozen in that position as silence overtook the room again. Finally, you felt a little release.

Suddenly, something soft and warm brushed against your bare foot. When you glanced down, Levi draped himself over your frigid toes, staring up at you, tail twitching. Even when he pissed you off, you found it difficult to stay angry at him. Every time he looked up at you like this, you couldn't help but think of when you found him, stranded in the filthy alley as a tiny kitten, the runt of his litter, abandoned, unwanted, matted and fending for himself. Sure, the leg of your sofa was destroyed but you found yourself scooping the little bundle in your arms, holding him to your chest.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "I was jealous."

"Huh?" you blinked back.

"You were gone all the time," he grumbled, stretching his little limbs up to your neck. "And when you got home, you went to bed and didn't pay attention to me. So, I got revenge."

You raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's the reason?"

He scoffed. "You weren't expecting some mastermind, evil plot, were you?"

You chuckled, placing a hand on his head. "Well, no. Usually, you call me a bitch and hide."

He arched a thin eyebrow. "I would have before you decided to go sniveling on me."

Rolling your eyes you thumped his nose, earning a yelp from him. "Aw, so you do slightly care!"

He simply grunted. "Shut up, bitch."

With a snicker, you pushed him up under your chin and placed gentle kisses on the top of his head. He placed his little paws on your neck, nuzzling your face. After a few minutes of these exchanges of affection, you felt little vibrations against the top of your chest. When he lifted his little head again, as your finger traversed under his chin, you could hear the tiny motor boat, resounding in his throat. For such a hardass kitty, his purr was constant, sweet and delicate. You couldn't withhold your smile.

"Aw," you cooed. "My little fuzzy baby."

Immediately, Levi's perked up. He batted your face. "What the fuck? Don't call me that!"

You caught his little limb and planted a loud smacking, kiss on his cheek. "Yeah, but you're still purring."

He grunted, his purr only increasing in volume. Giving up any reason to argue, he curled up against you, content and happy.

This was all he wanted, and frankly, this was what you needed too.

"Hey."

You hummed in reply, slurping another strand of noodles. Your eyes were totally fixated on your show.

Levi's eyes thinned threateningly. "Bitch," he murmured. Shaking his head, he promptly stomped over to your side and without warning, walked across your chest.

"Ugh, Levi-"

He lightly batted your face.

You tried to stretch your neck over his long ears to see the screen. Again, he batted your face.

"Levi!" you groaned. "What are you doing?"

Little scratch marks were left on your face. "I'm loving you. Take my love."

"Levi, that hurts," you pushed his head gently with the back of your hand. "I'm trying to eat and watch my show-"

As if glued to your collarbone, he jolted back and got closer to your face. Again, he thwacked it.

"Love," he said again.

Your eyes widened. "Levi, come on-"

He touched noses with you, his pupils engulfing the blue in his eyes. "Pet me."

You glared back, setting your meal aside. "Come on-"

"LOVE ME, DAMN IT."

"FINE," you moaned.

You lost. You gave in, paused your show, cradling the fuzzball in your arm. You scratched his ear with the tip of your index finger. At once, he leaned in, his purr emitting almost automatically.

"You're a bastard, I hope you know that," he said, trying your best to conceal a laugh.

But, his eyes were closed with perfect contentment. He laid his little cheek down, his tail flipping back and forth. You shook your head and continued your pets and kisses.

"Yeah, I know I'm a bastard."


End file.
